Packaged ceiling fans typically come in corrugated cardboard boxes. The packages include the disassembled ceiling fan components, typically divided into sections with foam or similar interior packaging materials. During manufacture and shipping, the foam content must be sufficient to protect the ceiling fan components in a stacked organization. As a result, a large volume of non-recyclable material is included with the typical ceiling fan purchase.
Additionally, after receiving of the packaged ceiling fan, all ceiling fan components are removed and the box and packing materials are traditionally discarded. There is no value to the box and packing materials aside from advertising in-store, and containing the ceiling fan during transport and sale.